Units
right __NOWYSIWYG__ A unit is a soldier, support person, or mechanical device used in warfare. Units are built (ie. trained) in the Barracks. Each unit type has a Minimum Barracks Level: only Barracks upgraded to or past that level can build those units. Further upgrades of the Barracks will significantly reduce the time to build the unit. The cost can be reduced by a Carpenter; the cost by a Firework Test Area; the cost (for the Doctor) by an Optician and the cost (for the Cook) by a Wine Press. Units can be improved in the Workshop. Land units can be deployed in other towns, yours or your alliance members', and can be sent on missions from whichever town they are in. However, their upkeep cost is doubled if they are outside your towns. There are several researches you can finish to reduce your units upkeep costs. They are Maps (2%), Code of Honor (4%, 6% total), Logistics (8%, 14% total) and Militaristic Future (2%, 16% total). There are several types of units that indicate the position of the units in the battlefield. Heavy Infantry Heavy Infantry units are incomparably strong during direct close-combat and prevent your enemies from breaking through your front battle line. If you do not have enough heavy infantry units in the field, other units will have to take over the heavy infantry`s job - and as general rule don't have a chance in the battle. Hoplite Hoplites are heavily armored spearmen from the towns' middle classes. They form the heart of every Greek army. In the so-called "Phalanx" formation they push forward in an unstoppable wall of spears and shields. *Research required: Professional Army (Military) Steam Giant This powerful machine moves like a person on the battlefield, but has a superhuman hit strength. Stones, arrows and swords simply bounce off it. Woe betide anyone who dares to oppose it. *Research required: Robotics (Military) Light Infantry Light Infantry units are lightly armoured, mobile close-combat fighters, who protect your troops' flanks and try to circulate the enemy. If they are not intercepted by enemy light infantry, they attempt to attack enemy long-range fighters (unless they are needed at the front battle line after the wall is breached). Swordsman Sword fighters are usually barely armoured and fight without shields to retain their mobility. Thus they can circulate around the immobile Phalanx formation and attack from the flanks. *Research required: Professional Army (Military) Spearman Spearmen are conscripts from the rural population, that go into battle with light armour and basic spears. They do not usually have a chance against professional soldiers. *Research required: None Long-Range Fighter Long-Range Fighter units try to attack the opponent's heavy infantry with their Long-Range Weapons. Long-range fighters are especially useful for defence, as they can fire from the walls. Typical long-range fighters usually just cause injuries that weaken the enemy`s hit points which can be easily tended to by doctors. The worst thing that can happen to close combat fighters is that they have a run in with light or heavy infantries. Then they pull out their Close-Combat Weapons, and usually do not have a chance against Light Infantry units. Sulphur Carabineer Shots from the sulphur carbine can penetrate even the most durable armour. However, due to its sight line, only a single row of archers can fire, while the rest has to reload. *Research required: Gunpowder (Military) Archer Bows are a very popular hunting equipment, so it is very easy to recruit archers amongst citizens. Military training turns simple citizens into formidable long-range combat troops. *Research required: Ballistics (Military) Slinger Slings are light and cheap weapons. Nevertheless, they are difficult to handle. On the battlefield they barely cause any damage to armoured opponents, but at least their munition is readily available. *Research required: None Artillery Artillery units try to demolish opposing cities` defence walls. They cause enormous damage, but they are also very expensive. If the artillery does not come across a wall, it generally fires into the rows of opposing heavy infantry. Those who are hit do not usually have a survival chance - however a large part of the damage that the artillery makes remains unused when they hit other units instead of walls. They always stand in artillery squares even if the front battle line isn't filled. Mortar The mortar fires explosive shells against the walls of a besieged city. No building can withstand this destructiveness. However, the rare munition for it has to be brought along additionally, so shots fired need to be very well-targeted. *Research required: Canon Casting (Military) Catapult Catapults sling huge rocks against opponents` defence facilities and thus they can destroy even the strongest stone walls. However they are less useful for defence against enemy armed forces. *Research required: Law of the Lever (Military) Battering Ram Powerful men swing the massive tree trunk against the enemy gates, until they give way and the men run for cover under the roof. It might only be useful for gates and walls, but at least it does not need any munition. *Research required: Siege (Military) Fighter Pilot (Air) The Fighter Pilot unit is the Gyrocopter. Fighter pilots are aircrafts that specialise in fighting against flying opponents. They cannot attack any surface units and do not ascend if the enemy does not have any air units. Fighter pilots are only there to safeguard armies against air attacks or to clear the path for their own bombers. Gyrocopter A novel flying machine that is fast, versatile and not dependant on the direction of the wind - we can hunt cowardly enemies that want to attack us from the skies with it! *Research required: Bird's Flight (Science) Bomber (Air) The Bomber unit is the Balloon-Bombardier. Bombers are aircrafts that have been constructed to attack enemy ground troops from the air. Their priority objective is the enemy artillery. Thus they can stop an attack before an attacker can seriously damage a wall. Bombers are not to be underestimated when fighting against regular ground troops. However, they are very expensive. If you want to use bombers, you should beware of enemy fighter pilots, as bombers do not have a chance in air combat. Balloon-Bombardier Our inventors have discovered that the sun is so hot because it attracts warm air. That is why a balloon filled with hot air also rises in direction of the sun and our soldiers can throw explosive shells down on our enemies from up there. *Research required: The Archimedic Principle (Science) Auxiliary (Support) Auxiliary (Support) units can significantly influence the battle outcome, without having to fight themselves. Doctors or cooks fall into this category. Doctors can recover some of the hit points of the Human units that were hit. Machines do not recover any hit points from the Doctors. Cooks can improve your soldiers Morale. Every cook present, can restore some of the troops` invisible morale points. Cook Your army`s cooks know exactly how to give new courage to the warriors and heroes in the encampment: A glass of wine and a stew, just like mum used to make! If they take the evening to remember what they are fighting for, enemies will find it very hard to wear them down. *Research required: Culinary Specialties (Economy) Doctor These doctors have voluntarily enlisted to help tend to the wounds of those on the battle front. They can remove arrow heads, bandage up sword wounds and have enough ice available for soldiers` heads should enemies attack with slingshots. *Research required: Anatomy (Science) Special Units Barbarian-Axe Swinger 200px|link=Barbarian-Axe Swinger|right The main barbarian battle troops are terrifying warriors who throw themselves into battle with a wild roar and ensuing chaos. However, they barely have a chance against the disciplined Greek Phalanxes with their primitive armour. * Note: Barbarians-Axe Swingers can be found only in the Barbarian Village on the island of the players' Capital. You can not train Barbarians-Axe Swingers in the Barracks. *